


For your best

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Probably ooc, Spanking, historically questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: Marigold is James' ward after her father dies. And James got his hands full with the willful creature.





	For your best

London, 1909, the Nicholls' home

“You are not going out, Marigold,” James stated, his voice firm.

“Of course I am,” Marigold insisted, raising her chin and looking defiantly up at the tall man in front of her. He narrowed his eyes.

“Young lady, I am forbidding it!”

She turned on her heel and marched out of the room, clutching her parasol.

“Marigold?” he called after her. “You are not going, do you hear me?”

She ignored him and he closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the back of his nose with his right hand, feeling a headache coming on. Shaking his head he followed her.

She was just about to climb the stairs when he caught up with her.

“Where are you going?” he demanded to know.

“Obviously not out,” she replied tartly.

He frowned and looked after her as she vanished into the hallway that lead to her room. She was living with him for half a year now, ever since her father had died. He had been James’ mentor, always supportive of the young man’s endeavors and on his dying bed he had begged James to take care of Marigold, his daughter. Since his mother and sister also lived with him, it was just acceptable to living under one roof with her, but his duties as her legal guardian were so taxing, that he thought about sending her away.

She was willful and rebellious, witty and smart. Her father had indulged her and had granted her many freedoms, but James felt responsible to not let scandal befall her. He hoped she would soon find a man she was willing to marry, but so far she didn’t seem to want to settle for anybody. Broken hearts littered her way, her pretty face luring the eligible man in only to be cut by her sharp tongue.

He used to get along with her just fine, but lately she was only trouble. He fondly remembered discussing philosophy with her in her father’s library or reading from the newspaper with her commenting on political events. But that had been while her father had still been alive, now he had to be more distant, more careful.

At dinner, Marigold was still pouting, shooting him dirty looks whenever their eyes met. His mother, who had taken Marigold under her wing, was a bit miffed, too, she always found him too harsh on her. But indulging her would not be in her best interest, he was sure.

The next day brought a new argument: again Marigold wanted to go out, this time to the museum. Since James did not have the time to take her and his mother’s health was not the best, he forbade it.

“You can’t imprison me, James!” Marigold hissed at him, fury in her eyes.

“I’m not imprisoning you, I’m protecting you,” he stated matter-of-factly, not looking up from his newspaper.

“I can’t stay in here all day! I need intellectual stimulation!”

He shook his head.

“I can take you to the museum next week, but you should be able to pass the time in here, the library is quite extensive.”

She sighed deeply and started pacing up and down the room.

“Marigold, please stop that,” he harrumphed after she had turned the third time, her skirts swishing.

“I am terribly bored. I need inspiration, new thought, I can’t stand this dullness any longer!”

He looked up at her and shook her head.

“I do understand, but why don’t you try to find another past-time? You could, I don’t know, take up crocheting.”

The moment he had said it, he knew it had been a mistake. Her eyes were blazing and she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“Crocheting? You know perfectly well that I am not somebody who would crochet,” she practically spat out the last word.

He was getting annoyed. “My mother and sister quite like crocheting, maybe you should try to behave more properly.”

Another mistake.

“I can’t believe you would be like this, ever, James. There was a time when you helped me broaden my horizon, when you appreciated me!” she accused him.

“I do appreciate your intelligence, but you can’t behave like a man, Marigold,” he muttered.

“Oh yes, I should behave more like Josephine,” she taunted him by invoking the name of his fiancee.

“Yes, you should,” he bellowed, putting away his newspaper. “She is a proper lady!”

“She is a proper bore! I can’t understand how you can listen to her inane chatter!” Marigold seethed.

“I told you more than once that you are not to speak badly about Josephine. You don’t have to like her, but I won’t tolerate your abuse of her!”

“I’m not speaking bad about her, I’m merely stating the facts! I have my own mind and I intend to cultivate it!”

Marigold turned around on her heel, intend on having the last word. James rose from his chair and followed her, aggravated.

“You are not leaving now, Marigold,” he ordered her. She didn’t even look back at him, but continued down the hall.

“Stop right now,” he called and followed her. She hurried away from him, up the stairs and he had to stop himself from running after her, trying to keep the last shreds of his dignity around him.

“Marigold, you stop right there,” he called.

“No, James, I refuse!” she spat back, only shooting him a look over her shoulder. She was now at the top of the stairs, entering the hallway. His long legs carried him quickly after her, but she as nearly at her door before he caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist.

“Marigold, you’re going to listen to me,” he said as calmly as he could, but she tore her arm away and went into her room. He followed, slamming the door behind him in his anger.

“Why do you insists on being so stubborn?” he yelled and she turned at him, clearly furious.

“I am not being stubborn! You are!”

“You are so maddening! I have to care for you, I promised your father and all you do is defy me!” he growled.

“So send me away,” she cried. “I know you’re planning in anyway, I heard you talk about it with Josephine the bore!”

He could sense that she was hurt, but he couldn’t let that stop him.

“Well, maybe it would be for the best. If I could I would send you into a convent, maybe you would learn some manners there!”

She huffed, outraged at what he was implying.

“So get rid of me, an retire to your boring, placid life with your boring, placid wife!”

“I should treat you like the little child you’re behaving like right now,” he growled and she laughed him right in the face.

“What do you want to do? Spank me?” she taunted him.

With one step he was at her side, turning her, pulling her into his lap as he was sitting down on her bed.

“If nothing else works,” he rasped and she shrieked in surprise.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she screamed and struggled against him.

“Oh I would,” he announced and his hand connected with her backside. She snorted, as it only made a muffled sound, cushioned by her skirts. Without thinking, he flipped her skirts up and smacked her again, this time with a much more satisfying result as only her long, frilly knickers were between him and her skin. She yelped and he smacked her again. Her startled twitch brought him to his senses and he realized what he was doing. Horrified he stared at his hand and the struggling woman in his lap. His hand sank down, resting on her arse and he suddenly became very aware of her body pressing against him. To his horror he felt his prick reacting, hardening against her belly. Almost against his will, his hand caressed her skin and she suddenly froze.

“James…” she said, a warning in her tone. “You will unhand me at once.”

Something dark rose in him and he smacked. The muffled sound she made, something between a yelp and a groan send fire through him.

“You need to learn some discipline,” he murmured darkly and she shifted against him. He waited with baited breath for a reaction and suddenly, in a provocative tone, she purred: “So discipline me, James.”

His palm connected with her backside again and this time she moaned. Again he brought his hand down, encouraged by her reaction. She squealed and rubbed herself against him. He bared his teeth and ripped at her knickers, laying her flesh bare. Her skin had a lovely red tinge from where his hand had hit her. He smacked her again, but instead of removing his hand, he let it rest on her skin, caressing the burning flesh. She moaned and he began kneading her skin, her voice ringing sweetly in his ears. Without thinking, he slipped a finger between her cheeks and found her wet. He groaned deeply and rubbed his fingers against her wetness. Her moans were getting louder and he flipped her skirts back down, pulling her from his lap. She looked at him with surprise, her face flushed and her eyes wide. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, his tongue delving into her mouth, exploring her. After her initial shock, she reciprocated eagerly, her hands wandering over his chest. He picked her up and lay her down on her back, before he dove down under her skirts. She moaned as his hot breath blew against her legs and his tongue traveled up her leg. He spread her legs and ran his tongue over her wet cunt, moaning when he tasted her. She cursed and he chuckled against her mound. It was like her to even know such words. Again he liked over her and then started to suck on her labia, letting his tongue dance between her folds and out again. Her muffled moans told him that she had covered her face with a pillow and with a grin he attacked her without mercy. Lapping and sucking, he twirled his tongue against her, licking and nibbling around the little pearl that brought her such pleasure. He slipped a finger into her wetness, carefully exploring her, listening to her moans to find out what would bring her the most pleasure. Her legs began to tremble and he knew that she must be close, so he redoubled his efforts, fastening his mouth to her sex, sucking and licking as if his life depended on it. Suddenly her hips bucked and he felt her muscles clench, and he listened to her sweet voice as she cried out his name. He kissed her lips and then her thighs, freeing himself from her skirts. She was breathing hard, looking at him with a look of utter surprise and satisfaction at the same time.

“So that how to shut you up,” he murmured, sitting at the edge of her bed. With a smile she slipped of the bed and knelt before him. His eyes grew wide when he realized what she was planning.

First she unlaced the front of her dress, giving him a look at her bosom, then she undid his trousers, freeing his hard cock, already weeping with need. He hissed through his teeth as he felt her hands on him, eagerly stroking and massaging his flesh. She bent forward and pressed a kiss on the tip, then swirling her tongue around it. He braced his hands against he bed, keeping himself from grabbing her and fucking her mouth. She continued to lick and suck at him, making him slick with her spit. Then she moved forward, rubbing him against her breasts. He groaned and stared at her, fascinated by the look of eagerness on her face. Again she took him into her mouth, nearly choking on his length, but keenly intent on pleasing him. When she started to tug on his balls he knew he would not last any longer. He slipped out of her mouth and came, spilling on her breasts. He fell back onto the bed, breathing hard and felt her scramble up to him. He drew her down for another hard kiss and she snuggled up to him.

“Well, at least I have the solution now,” he announced after a while.

“Solution?” she echoed confused.

“I have to break of my engagement to boring Josephine and marry you. For the sake of my sanity and to protect the world from you.”

She gasped.

“Did you just propose to me?” she asked with a shaky voice.

“No,” he replied and gently pushed her off him. Then he knelt down in front of the bed.

“Now I do: Marigold, will you do me the honor and become my wife?”


End file.
